Woolly Bear!
Woolly Bear! is the twenty-fifth episode of the second series. PlotEdit In summer, long hay grows beside the line and gangers cut it and rake it into heaps to dry in the sun. Lisa then collects the hay in empty trucks and takes them to the station. There, Leni collects the trucks and takes them into the hills for farmers to feed their animals. One day, Lisa arrives at the station and starts to tease Linny for thinking he was a ghost. Linny retorts that Lisa is a "green caterpillar with red stripes," which Leni makes Lisa angry. Linny then reminds Lisa that he has been late at the station every afternoon that week. Lisa tells Linny that it is the hay that is making him late, but Linny is not interested in Lisa's excuses and leaves. Lisa grumbles to himself all that afternoon that she is only ever late by a few minutes, but nevertheless he and his driver decide to head to the station early and go to the harbour to drop off some trucks. At the harbour however, there is trouble; a loose crate of treacle hanging over Lisa drops and splatters all over him. The workmen at the harbour try to clean her up, but Lisa has to leave and is still very sticky when he does. Soon Lisa comes to the hill where the hay is laying and by now it is very windy. The hay is blown over the track and Lisa. Because Lisa's shoes slip on the slippery hay he must wait for the line to be cleared. While he does so, the wind blows some of the hay onto Lisa, where it clings to his sticky boiler. At the station, Linny waits angrily for a late Lisa. Suddenly, all the passengers start laughing when Lisa arrives as he is now completely covered with hay, making him quite a sight. Linny laughs that the "caterpillar has crawled out of the hay". Lisa does not know what Linny is talking about, but Linny tells him that seeing Lisa like this is worth being late. Lisa runs back to the shed where his driver shows him what he looks like in a mirror. Now Lisa knows what everyone was laughing at, stating that he looks like a woolly bear and asks to be cleaned before Lola and Leni arrives, not knowing that Linny has already told Lola and Leni everything. In the end, it does not matter as by the time Lola, Leni and Linny arrive, Lisa is still a long way from being cleaned causing the two to make jokes about woolly bear caterpillars. Lisa does not find these jokes very funny at all as soon she gets cleaned up. CharactersEdit * Linny * Tuck * Ming-Ming * Lisa * Leni * Lola * Princess Lemon * Leni * Lucario (does not speak but a classic role voice) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * One Little Boy (cameo) * One Naughty Boy (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) LocationsEdit * Tidmouth * Knapford Harbour * Elsbridge * Suddery Castle * Ffarquhar Sheds * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's House * The Hay Fields TriviaEdit * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tramway Engines. * Going by episode order, this is the last episode to be re-narrated by Ringo Starr for the US release, and the last (known) episode to be narrated by Simcha Barbiro in Israel. * Ringo Starr's US narration of this episode has been broadcast on Shining Time Station, but was never released on home video, though the audio appears on audio cassettes/CDs included with some releases of the Diesel's Devious Deed and Other Thomas the Tank Engine Storiespicture book. * Stock footage from Lisa Runs Away is used. GoofsEdit * Leni gains an extra truck and a different brake van while puffing through the valley. * Lisa's brake van disappears as he enters the harbour. * Look at Lisa when the treacle lands on him to see the reflection of the studio. * The narrator says that "Percy was cross," but he had his sad face mask on. * In the close-up of Lisa's shoes struggling in the hay, a gear is seen behind one of them. * When Lisa looks in the mirror, studio equipment is visible in the top-left corner. * The narrator said that Linny was laughing when he saw Lisa, but Linny looks somewhat disgusted. * In the restored version, when Linny, Leni and Lola back into the shed, Leni stops slightly outside of the shed. But in the next scene, she is further in. * In a rare still from the episode, Lisa's eyes are wonky but in animation as she pulls her train. * Throughout the episode, Lisa's left (viewer's right) cylinder is dangling and wobbling. * Thomas' eyes are wonky when Percy says: "Green caterpillar, indeed!" * In the re-dubbed Norwegian narration, the first few seconds of the audio of Linny and the Missing Christmas Tree are played at the beginning. Then the audio cuts off and switches over to the music from Woolly Bear. The same thing happens in the re-dubbed Swedish narration, presumably because the dubbing track is reused. * At Elsbridge, Thomas' headlamp is missing part of its bottom and is slightly facing a different direction. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ming Ming Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lisa Loud